Shattered
by EmprezzMystique
Summary: I can still remember the last time he kissed me. The last time I smiled so cheerfully. The last time I wasn't ignored. . . I got my memories back, but lost my friends. I was broken by my fiance and chased out of my guild after months of being ignored. I am Lucy Heartfilia, replacement for Lisanna, and this is the story of my life after tragedy. RuneStar Shipping!
1. Chapter 1

Shattered

_"I love you, Lucy."_

The memory was haunting her, stabbing her painfully in the chest.

_"I'll be yours for as long as I live."_

When unvoiced screams ripped through her throat, she began begging for it to stop before it became too much.

_"Lucy, will you marry me?"_

And that was her undoing.

* * *

Lucy shot up, her eyes watering as she looked at the date on the calendar: December 18. She suddenly realised why her memories were haunting her: it was her 1 year anniversary with her fiancé, Laxus Dreyar, the man who whispered loving words into her ears, only to forget her the very next day. That's right, Lucy was forgotten. For how many months, she wasn't sure. Four, maybe five months was how long Lucy had spent being ignored by everyone except for Lisanna and the Raijinshuu. Sad, isn't it? The only people who remembered the blonde mage, were the very people who only got to know her through her boyfriend, and the girl who everyone ignored Lucy for. Why they were the only ones that remembered her, Lucy didn't know, but she didn't quite care either. She still had people who loved her. Using that as her courage, Lucy went through her daily routine and walked towards the guild, waving towards those who warned her not to fall into the water.

* * *

Lucy wasn't surprised when she heard cheering from the inside of the guild while she was outside, but she was surprised when she saw what caused it. No, it wasn't her baby sister Lisanna, it was something completely and utterly different.

In the middle of the guild, Laxus Dreyar was kissing a surprised Mirajane; her silver-haired little sister and his 'bodyguards' looking on horrified, looking even more so when they spotted Lucy. It seemed that not only had they spotted Lucy, but Laxus and Team Natsu did as well.

Smirking at her, Laxus spoke up, "And let's all hear it for the one I love, Mirajane Strauss!" When more cheers erupted, Lucy's heart cracked even further, crumbling into unrecognisable pieces when she heard the harsh words of Team Natsu, who hadn't kicked her off of the team...until now that is.

"Lucy, why are you here? Haven't we made it obvious that we don't want you here, you useless bitch? Geez. Just so you can get it through that thick blonde head of yours, we'll spell it out for you: no one in this guild wants you here and we don't want you in our team either."

Lucy knew it was coming, she knew it was going to hurt, but did it have to hurt that bad? Gradually closing her eyes and wincing at her own question, Lucy nodded and let one stray tear fall down her face as she backed away from everyone. From her shocked friends that couldn't reach her in time, and from the cheering guild that was glad she was gone. From the very people she had called her own family for so long.

* * *

"I hate you all!" Lisanna screamed at her sister and the man who held her, once the girl she had tried so hard to fight the crowd for was gone. Tears leaked out of the younger Strauss' eyes as she fell to her knees and pounded the ground. "I hate you all so much! After all this time, this is what you people do to her?!"

"What are you talking about, Lisanna? Why would we care about that whore? That bloody whore who nearly got my team and you killed? Why would we care about Fu*kerfilia?" Laxus asked, resulting in a wide-eyed and anger drained Lisanna. _'That can't be the man that Lucy-nee fell in love with, right? It can't be, she said he was nicer than this! Wait...Killed?' _She thought, staring on aghast.

In the background, Bickslow was closing his eyes in concentration, Evergreen was looking back and forth between the argument and the door, and Freed was positively fuming.

"What are you talking about Laxus?! Lucy never did anything! Lucy has been nothing but good to everyone! Why are you doing this?!" Freed screamed, earning surprised looks from everyone, once they realised that Freed was actually angry at Laxus and had dropped the honorific '-sama'.

"What are you talking about, Freed? Don't you respect Laxus? Why are you treating that whore with respect, and not Laxus?" A petite bookworm chimed in, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, not even caring that she called her once best friend a whore.

Suddenly, Evergreen snapped out of it and went to stand beside a shocked Lisanna and an angry Freed, twisting her mouth up in disgust. "I thought you were better than this, Fairy Tail!" She screamed, causing some to protest, her glare shutting them up.

"What happened to the Fairy Tail that loved their comrades, huh?" Lisanna started, looking towards Freed, who nodded.

"What happened to the times when Lucy was all you needed? The times where if you needed someone to talk to, or just to brighten your mood, you went to her? Whenever you wanted someone to go armor shopping with you, Erza! Or to read books with you, Levy! And even to dance for you, Gajeel! Who did you go to? Lucy! You relied on Lucy for everything! Made her do everything for you, but you ignored her when Lisanna came along...Why? Why don't you believe us? She...She never ever tried to do anything to us, so why?"

When everyone began to protest, their eyes widened in shock and they closed their mouths slowly, realising that Freed and the others were right. With a look of terror on his face, Laxus blinked his eyes and shook his head slowly as if to get rid of the memories of what he had just done. "F-Freed? Evergreen? L-L-Lisanna? I-I didn't just do that to Lucy, did I?" Eventually, when he heard no response, Laxus looked up to three sorrowful faces; faces that made him shake his head in disbelief over and over again until Bickslow cried out, "No! Lucy!"

Snapping his head towards the mage, Laxus' eyes were horrified and silently asking one question: _'Did something happen to Lucy?'_

Nodding his head at his leader's unasked question, Bickslow was frantic. "I-I was looking for her soul once she ran away, and it seemed to be getting farther and farther...I thought nothing of it until i-it...h-her soul disappeared, and then 15 spirits with sad, lonely souls appeared straight after...I-I think that...Lucy d-d-di-died..." He choked out, barely voicing the words before his leader had turned into lightning and tried to follow his fiancé's scent.

"Bickslow...You don't mean that, do you?" Lisanna whispered, shaking her head as the rest of the guild followed Laxus to find Lucy. They were so bipolar! One moment calling her a whore and saying she nearly killed them, and the next realising she was all they needed.

Although Lisanna and the others received no answer, they knew the truth; Lucy had died.

* * *

Laxus had finally stopped where Lucy's scent was the strongest; Fairy Tail was right behind him, all of them staring at the golden barrier made by Lucy's spirits, whose auras had turned deadly at the sight of them.

Narrowing their eyes, five of the spirits stepped out of the barrier and towards Fairy Tail; they were all looking at Fairy Tail with heated glares. Loke, Aquarius, and Virgo had taken a fighting stance while the other two spirits, surprisingly Aries and Plue, began mouthing expletives, well, Aries was, and Plue growling ferociously, sounding nothing like the shaking animal he was before.

In unison, Loke and Virgo spoke, "You have done enough to Hime/Lucy, leave now." Their request was drowned out by cries of protest, only for those protests to be silenced by Aquarius.

"You still want to argue with us?" she hissed, twirling her urn around her fingers dangerously, "After all of this, after you just killed out master whom we loved very much, you want to fight us? You want us to just hand her over to you? Hand over the girl that was only cared for by four people, who aren't here right now? Hand her over to the guild that ignored her for four or five months, the guild that only spoke to her to call her a whore?" Looking towards Laxus, Aquarius' eyes turned sorrowful and hateful, and her tone became bitter and disgusted. "We thought that you truly loved her, so we let her love you..."

Overcome with rage, Erza screamed, "If you knew all of this was happening, why didn't you stop it, huh? Why didn't you do anything? See, it's your fault as much as it is ours!" This was accompanied with several shouts of agreement and shocked looks from the spirits behind the barrier. When the mermaid's resolve shattered, Aries and Plue stepped forward.

Aries twisted her face in a disgusted manner and tilted her head darkly, "Why didn't we help her, you ask? Do you really want to know why? It's because she force closed our gates with so much magic everyday, that not even Leo or Virgo could get out!" Looks of horror crossed over several people's faces, all of them not trying to believe the spirit.

"Lucy kept us in the Celestial Spirit World thinking that we wouldn't be able to see her slowly rotting away, but we could. She thought she could save us the pain of seeing her die slowly, but she couldn't; spirits can always see and know what happens to our master."

Aries' face suddenly became darker, "Do you know that on several occasions her pain was so great that we felt it? When was it again, hmm? Oh yes, it was when you ignored her on the day Team Natsu was made, brushed her off on her birthday, and mocked her for crying on her mother's birthday. And don't forget what happened today! Let's see, Lucy, our beloved master, walked into the guild to see her fiancé kissing someone who used to be one of her best friends, and her teammates, all of which she loved dearly, kicking her off of the team and calling her useless, and everyone cheering as she left, how nice!" The sarcasm in Aries' voice made everyone cringe, adding onto the pain that they felt when they heard what they had done.

Silence enveloped the spirits and Fairy Tail as the five spirits moved back inside the barrier, still glaring at the others. As the five turned to look towards Lucy, however, all of the spirits dropped to their knees and screamed out in pain, alarming the other mages, causing them to run up to the barrier. When the screaming finally stopped, the Fairy Tail mages let out a sigh of relief and backed away from the wall, only for them to blink in shock. The barrier had disappeared...

* * *

"Guys, I think that Lucy is alive..." Everyone's heads snapped up to see Bickslow frowning.

"W-What do you mean, Bickslow? Is my sister alive?" Lisanna whispered, looking hopeful.

"I-I think so...But...She's been corrupted, and I think her spirits are too..." Frowning, Evergreen looked towards the ground.

"Corrupted? How? What does that even mean?!"

"Well, I think it happened after the others arrived because all of a sudden this corrupted soul came towards the spirits, and it performed a high-class magic spell that brought Lucy back to life, but corrupted her in the process. After that she must have touched her keys, because slowly after they became corrupted..."

"Well, what happened to her?!" The others screamed as Bickslow trailed off, looking at the ground. Taking in a deep breath, Bickslow faced the others.

"She disappeared..."

Suddenly, Fairy Tail burst through the door. "What?!"

* * *

******Hi guys! This is basically going to be the same author's note again and again, so don't read it until it seems longer than usual. Can you please tell me if you find a story that seems like it's the same as mine? I know the story plots in my stories are cliche, but mine do differ in several points, and I would hate to know that my work is being written off as someone elses and they are getting credit for it. I have not given any permission to anyone to use my work or anything, except for RoLu-GaLe-with-Chocostrawberry, who used the name 'The Abandoned Souls'. Anyways, t**hank you for reading my story! I hope you like it, please read my others, and I'm sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors you might have found-I try hard to edit my work and I usually look over my stories to edit again when I find a mistake. Thank you if you have for followed, reviewed, and/or listed this story as one of your favourites-it means a lot to me! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Shattered Chapter 2**

Suddenly, Fairy Tail burst through the door. "What?!"

The quartet were surprised, frowning and wondering how they could hear them until they realised it: they had four Dragon Slayers with them. Looking up at the rest of the guild, who were currently shouting out questions, Freed shook his head, "No, you answer our questions first."

Watching them frown, Freed spoke in a commanding voice, "Why? You don't want to admit your mistakes? We just want to know why you did it, why you thought that she tried to kill us, why you only believed us at the end; after all this time, why you only believed us when Lucy left."

The guild frowned, but answered their questions anyway, "It was on that last mission we went on together, remember? The one that Team Natsu, Laxus and you guys went on? When you guys came back, the four of you were in a coma, and everyone except Lucy was injured. They said that they found Lucy torturing you guys and sitting around while you fought the enemy just before. That's all we know; we don't know why we believed you guys only at the end, though..."

Softly, a melodious voice spoke up, "That...is my fault. "

Looking around for the owner of the voice, everybody found first master Mavis staring apologetically at everyone. Before anyone could question her, she spoke once more, "I...I did it because I thought it would be good. I released a spell, you see, a spell that made everybody do what they wanted, but they would forget it the next day. A spell that would last for six months and could not be removed; I didn't check up on everyone because I wanted to be surprised, so I came here to renew the spell, but... I thought that my little fairies would start to do many good deeds, many more than before, but you just ended up ignoring the one Celestial mage that you all loved. Lucy...She never actually did anything; you guys made up the story and framed her to turn everyone against her...Lucy was innocent..." Many protests and shouts of anger were heard, but Lisanna silenced the with one statement.

"If what First says is true, which we all know it is, then that means that what you did to Lucy is what you wanted to do, and it is no one's fault other than yours."

After a few moments of silence, a slow voice, otherwise known as Mira, started, stuttering, "Th-Then that means that the only ones who truly loved Lucy were you four? N-Not us? Not the ones t-that thought we l-loved her b-better?" With several nods of heads, the guild fell to their knees.

Dear Mavis it hurt so much when they pieced it together.

* * *

"Che, it took you this long to prepare the spell? Do you know how much suffering I went through, not to mention the others?! Wait, did you do that to watch me suffer more?" Reading his impassive gaze, the girl pouted.

"You're so mean!"

"I'm sorry for those spirits that you love so much, but it's not my fault that you had to go through so much suffering; you wanted a magic spell that required betrayal and trauma, and quite a lot of smaller spells too; that uses up a lot of magic!"

"So not even The Legendary Black Wizard has that much magic, hmm?" Seeing the slight frown, Lucy jumped up and down. "I knew it! I knew it! You were trying to make up excuses, you did want to see me suffer! You're so mean Ref!"

The black mage groaned. "When are you going to stop calling me by that childish nickname, Lucy?"

The said mage huffed and pouted, slightly walking in front of the mage as they walked through the forest surrounding the Heartfilia mansion. "Fine...Zeref."

"Finally!"

"Hmph! I change my mind, Ref!" Watching Zeref frown, Lucy's eyes widened and she ran away.

"Whoops!"

"Don't call me that, Lucy Heartfilia, or I swear on the grave of Mavis that I will kill you!"

Smirking, the blonde turned around. "I'm already dead!" And then, she disappeared once more.

* * *

Watching the scene in her head, Mavis smiled sadly._ Lucy, I'm sorry...I couldn't let them be with you if they didn't love you, but, I swear, I will let the other four into your life...I will remove your darkness...and...I will let you find love...Zeref...please help her when I cannot._

* * *

******Hi guys! This is basically going to be the same author's note again and again, so don't read it until it seems longer than usual. Can you please tell me if you find a story that seems like it's the same as mine? I know the story plots in my stories are cliche, but mine do differ in several points, and I would hate to know that my work is being written off as someone elses and they are getting credit for it. I have not given any permission to anyone to use my work or anything, except for RoLu-GaLe-with-Chocostrawberry, who used the name 'The Abandoned Souls'. Anyways, t**hank you for reading my story! I hope you like it, please read my others, and I'm sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors you might have found-I try hard to edit my work and I usually look over my stories to edit again when I find a mistake. Thank you if you have for followed, reviewed, and/or listed this story as one of your favourites-it means a lot to me! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Shattered Chapter 3**

"Hey, Ref, do you think that anyone will accept me?"

It had been 4 months since Lucy had left Fairy Tail and regained her true memories, staying at Tenroujima with Zeref, with occasional visits now Mavis. Lucy... She wasn't the daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia, no. Lucy was the daughter of Apollo and Artemis, friend of Mavis and Zeref, and niece of Jiemma, master of Sabertooth. She was put into the care of Layla and Jude when her parents died because they, being the next in line for king and queen of the dragon world, were the only ones old and strong enough to take care of a child rained by the gods and dragons. Lucy had a block put on her mind to suppress her powers and memories, the ones telling her that she was a dragon slayer and a god slayer, and could probably do two a as much damage as Team Natsu did in one hit.

"Lu, you know they will accept you. All of the guilds have been informed of what happened to you on the day you left because of those 4 and Mavis, and Jiemma will accept you straight away, right?"

"Oh yeah! I wanna see Lisanna, Evergreen, Bickslow and...and..." When Lucy trailed off, Zeref rolled his eyes.

"You still have that crush on that mage, don't you, Lu?"

"Yeah, I do! What's wrong with liking Freed?" Lucy huffed, frowning at one of her best friends.

"Whatever...You want to know how they're going now, don't you?"

"Mou, Ref! Stop reading my mind!"

"Jeez, I was just going to say that you can ask Mavis, right?"

Lucy's eyes began to sparkle. "Ma-chan!" She screamed, and suddenly tackled over what seemed to be thin air.

"Hehe, hi, Lu-chan! How have you been? Wait, you want to know how they're going now, right?" Mavis asked, struggling to get out of Lucy's grip before realising it was better to just play along.

When Lucy nodded her head like a child, Mavis rolled her eyes playfully. "Evergreen started dating Elfman after a lot of convincing, Lisanna is slowly becoming closer to Bickslow, and Freed...I'm sorry Lu-chan, but I think Freed became a playboy..." Mavis turned away, hoping that she wouldn't have to see the heartbroken expression on her best friend's face.

"Woohoo! I knew it! I knew they'd all start datin- wait, what?! Freed?!" Lucy's expression was more shocked and annoyed than the heartbroken expression her Zeref thought she'd have, so he carefully tapped Mavis on the shoulder and urged her to turn around.

"Yeah, Lu-chan...He's like, always surrounded by girls now, and tends to hang out with them and kiss them a lot..." Turning around, Mavis was surprised at what she saw. Lucy's eye was twitching, she was inhaling and exhaling deeply, and she was also face palming quite frequently. After several minutes of this, Zeref got tired and whacked her on the back of the head.

"Oi! How long are you gonna do that for?" Zeref felt quite uneasy when his friends were upset or quiet, mostly because when they were, he would go back to his old self that only talked about death and wanted to kill everything. When he was around Mavis and Lucy, however, he changed, becoming a more human-like being.

Suddenly, Lucy nodded her head. "Yes, yes, you're right, Ref! I'm gonna go see them! And give Freed a piece of my mind!" Before anyone could protest, Lucy was gone, leaving one annoyed mage and one giggling ghost.

"Jeez, that girl!"

"Hehe, don't be so mean, Ref!"

"Not you too!"

_Somewhere else in Tenroujima..._

"Hmm, I wonder when those two are gonna get together...Oh well, I'm off to see the fairies, the wonderful fairies of Magnolia!"

* * *

_Fairy Tail..._

It had taken 1 month to make the guild happy again, and another two to make the group of 4 closest to Lucy speak to them again. Laxus had gotten together with Mira, much to the 4's disgust, Gray was with Juvia, obviously, and Natsu with Erza, the mountain crushing Erza! Even with the improvements, life was still dull, so you could expect the surprise when a blonde haired figure burst into the room and whacked Freed on the head with a hard cover magic book.

"Baka! What are you doing?!" Surprised, Freed stopped kissing the girl beside him, pulled all of the girls on him away, and blinked at the busty blonde.

"L-Lucy?"

The girl rolled her eyes, and smiled. "Is that all you have to say? I'm home now, and that's all you say?" Suddenly, Lucy's eyes became murderous. "I finally come home, and you're doing this?!"

After several minutes of Lucy pounding Freed's head with the magic book, Lisanna decided to speak up, a small smirk in addition to the joyful tears dripping down her face in small streams. "Lucy-nee, I think you're gonna kill him..."

Turning around, Lucy's eyes lit up. "Oh, I forgot that you guys were here!" Everybody sweatdropped at her forgetfulness and moved forward to hug her, surprised when they, including the bimbos hanging around Freed and excluding Lisanna, Bickslow, Evergreen, and Master, were blown away by a powerful blast of magic.

"I might have come back, but it doesn't mean I forgive you! I was just here to see these guys, and punish that one." Lucy stated, frowning at her old guild members, pointing towards her friends, and throwing her magic book in Freed's direction. Sadly, he managed to dodge at the last second.

Frowning, Freed looked at the only girl he had ever loved, until he figured something out. "What do you mean, punish me? How would you know that?"

Lucy, who had been talking and smiling with her friends and ignoring him and everyone else, suddenly smiled. "Ma-chan, Mavis, told me! I finally got my memories back and remembered who I really am! Oh...I remember where the dragons are too..." Everyone, excluding her friends, looked towards her in shock.

"Luce, what do you mean by that?" a pink haired Dragon Slayer asked, his eyes betraying the hopefulness in his heart.

Lucy's eyes twitched. "Don't call me that, Salamander. Besides, even being a dense idiot like yourself, you should understand what I just said..."

"Then where are they, Bunnygirl?" The Iron Dragon Slayer had his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes narrowed.

"Jeez, no more freakin' nicknames! They're somewhere only I can reach, so if you want to see them, you have to beat me!" Not understanding how powerful Lucy was, Natsu and Gajeel scoffed.

"That'll be easy! Wendy, heal her injuries after, alright?" Watching the girl nod timidly with a worried look on her face, Lucy rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Nah, that's fine, I think you guys will need it more! Hmm, let's see, medium high for Gajeel, medium low for Natsu, and hand to hand combat for Wendy, okay?"

"Hey! I am not weaker than Tin Can over here! You should be battling me full on!"

"Gihi! Hear that, Salamander? I'm stronger than you! But, I do agree. If you're gonna fight us, than fight us all out!"

Hearing their shouts of protest, Lucy spoke up once more. "Shut up! if I go all out you won't even be able to move anymore! You can use your most powerful magic and I'll only be bruised and scratched with a possibilty of a few broken bones. Yes, I do know your current magic levels. Just leave me alone, I'm the one settling this with you, so I make the decisions! Now, we're going outside!" Ignoring their additional shouts of protest, Lucy walked out and stood there, arms crossed.

"Let the games begin!"

With those words, chaos began.

* * *

******OMG! I am so so sorry that the characters are, well, out of character...It works with the better story line if I do it this way...Anyways, DOES ANYONE WANT TO WRITE A STORY WITH ME? I mean, collaboration as in we work together, and you don't make me do everything by myself and pretend that you wrote it. I know that most of you guys know what collaboration means, but I am sick and tired of people partnering up with me, whether it be at school or here, and making me do all of the work.**

* * *

******Hi guys! This is basically going to be the same author's note again and again, so don't read it until it seems longer than usual. Can you please tell me if you find a story that seems like it's the same as mine? I know the story plots in my stories are cliche, but mine do differ in several points, and I would hate to know that my work is being written off as someone elses and they are getting credit for it. I have not given any permission to anyone to use my work or anything, except for RoLu-GaLe-with-Chocostrawberry, who used the name 'The Abandoned Souls'. Anyways, t**hank you for reading my story! I hope you like it, please read my others, and I'm sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors you might have found-I try hard to edit my work and I usually look over my stories to edit again when I find a mistake. Thank you if you have for followed, reviewed, and/or listed this story as one of your favourites-it means a lot to me! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Shattered Chapter 4**

"Just because you've come back, Luce, doesn't mean that I'll go easy on you!" Lucy's right eye began twitch as she saw the pink haired slayer take his fighting stance.

"Gihi. This is the only time that I'm going to agree with Salamander, Bunnygirl! Be prepared!"

"I'm sorry, Lucy-san!"

Rolling her eyes, Lucy sighed and grumbled under her breath, "I said no nicknames, and what do they do? They keep calling me nicknames! Stupid little-KYA!" While Lucy was grumbling to herself, two dragon slayers used that time to attack, the other one watching on, worried.

"ROAR OF THE IRON/FIRE DRAGON!" The two slayers yelled, surprised Lucy was only standing there holding her stomach, frowning.

"Ma-chan was lying!" She yelled, suddenly pacing around. "She said that you two were very strong! She said that you guys learnt more..." What shocked the boys even more was the fact that when they did try to attack after a few minutes of Lucy pacing, she held up her hand and their magic disappeared. "Wait! I wanna talk to Ma-chan!" She yelled, and a lacrima screen was suddenly in front of Lucy while a barrier was in front of everyone else. Although the words were muffled, Fairy Tail heard the conversation.

"Maa-chaan! You said they were very, very strong! Everything else you said was right!" A sigh was heard after the mini outburst.

"Lu-chan...They are strong, but-"

"Then why didn't it hurt?"

"Let me finish, Lu-chan! As I was saying, they are very strong...but...they went easy on you..."

"What?!" The dark aura seeping from inside the barrier made the slayers think twice about going easy on the girl, especially when they heard Lucy muttering something about their deaths on the other side.

"Alright, that's it!" Was all Fairy Tail heard before the barrier smashed and the lacrima vision disappeared. "I'm not going easy on you!" As soon as the words were spoken, Natsu and Gajeel were hit by a powerful punch thrown by Loke.

"YOU IDIOTS HURT MY MASTER! NOW FEEL THE PAIN!" He screamed, suddenly disappearing to whisper a few words into Freed's ears. "Freed? My lessons to keep you from thinking about Lucy, like I did with Karen, might have worked for you, but you have the worst timing..."

Lucy frowned and appeared next to her spirit, whispering something around the lines of: "I appreciate that you helped him, but teaching him to be a playboy? You naughty little lion, you didn't have to go that far! I was gonna come back, and you knew it! Teaching him to be like you, Loke, was a very bad decision!" She whacked him on the back of the head playfully, making him pout.

"But Princess!"

"No buts, Loke!"

"Princess, he missed you very much! I thought that-"

"Fine, I'll forgive him...I never really had a grudge in the first place..."

Loke raised an eyebrow. "Oh really, Princess?"

"Okay, fine! It was just a little though!"

"Just a little?"

"Okay, okay! But you have no right to speak, hypocrite! What about that time that you held a grudge on Aries because she was with the Gods?" Lucy spoke, her arms crossed over her chest, seemingly forgetting the battle.

"Th-that was-"

"See! And now you're talking to me about this in the midst of a battle! Wait...Loke, go back...I have a battle to finish!" Lucy turned around to see Fairy Tail looking at her, shocked, and the dragon slayers still on the ground.

As they recovered slowly, both still reeling from the punch, they were hit by several chains and sharp razor scissors. They both looked up to see Virgo and Cancer smiling somewhat sadistically at them. "Brother/Loke was right...You don't deserve to be here, deserve to even see Hime!" This time, the two looked at each other and then Lucy before disappearing. The girl sighed at the actions of her spirits. "I told them I could do it alone, but they just had to come..."

All the while Fairy Tail and Wendy were yelling to be let out, being held back by an unbelievably strong magic force, strong enough to beat Erza in less than 10 hits. They all stopped protesting when they saw the two slayers charge at Lucy, and Lucy at them.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

"Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!"

"Artemis' Starlight Shadow! Apollo's Crimson Rays!" Lucy yelled, using the magic that she had been taught as a child. As the 4 attacks clashed, a massive cloud of dust erupted, and 1 figure was seen to be standing, the other two laying on the ground. To no one's surprise, after all, they had felt the power pushing them back, it was Lucy left standing, smiling. "Well, that was fun, but it's ov-wait...There's Wendy!" The barrier suddenly disappeared, and Lucy walked towards Wendy, stopped by the Fairy Tail mages surrounding the youngest slayer.

"Ugh, I'm not gonna hurt her!" Lucy muttered as she jumped over Fairy Tail, and stood next to Wendy, touching her forehead with one finger and catching her when she fell. "Just gonna put her to sleep..." As she put Wendy in the hands of the nearest mage, Erza, and walked to the battle scene, Lucy was stopped by two sudden voices.

"Hi, Luce!" Both spoke before one took over.

"How long have you been her-wait...Are those the bodies of Natsu and Gajeel? Luce...Did...did you do this?!" Everyone looked towards Lucy before looking to where they heard the voices and uncontrollable laughter to see Sting Eucliffe rolling around on the ground, laughing, and Rogue Cheney trying to hide a smile.

"Hi guys! I didn't get to tell you beca-"

"Luce! You never told us that you knew these two!" All of Fairy Tail except for the passed out dragon slayers yelled, making Lucy turn, smiling.

"Well, I met them whe-"

"And why are you on such good terms with them?"

"As I was saying, I met the-"

"Do you love them? Are you gonna-"

"Do you want me to tell my story, or not?!" The blonde mage yelled, effectively silencing her ex-guild. "Okay, now I get how Ma-chan feels when interrupt her! Anyways, I met them when-"

"What are the Saber-bastards doing here?!"

"Oh my god, here we go again!" Lucy screamed, bracing herself for the shouts of the 2 most powerful Fairy Tail dragon slayers.

* * *

**This is crap, I know... I got the idea from FairyFreak38 who I should be doing a collab with...SHOULD...Anyways, sorry for the crappy writing, but I hope you still enjoyed it! The next chapter will explain the relationships between the Sabertooth slayers and Lucy (an idea that FairyFreak38 also helped me with!), and FreeLu moments later! See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shattered Chapter 5**

"Ugh, _finally_ they shut up!" Lucy grumbled, chucking the unconscious bodies of Gajeel and Natsu behind the bar before brushing invisible dust off of her hands. "Well, bye now!"

"Hey-where do you think _you're_ going?!" Several hands pulled her back, and Lucy was met with the grinning faces of Fairy Tail. "You still have a story to tell!" At this, Lucy sighed.

"Fine then..." She grumbled before starting her story. "It was at Tenroujima..."

**~*Flashback Start*~**

"Best friend my ass!" Lucy grumbled, missing a large tree root by mere millimeters. "It'll be fun, she said. It's training, she said. I'll be with you, she said. It's just hide and seek, she said. And what does she do? She ditches me in the middle of the island! I swear, ghost or not, the next time I see that girl, I'm gonna-KYYYAAA!" She fell in a hole. While Lucy was ranting about her oh so innocent best friend, Mavis, she fell in a hole.

"It just had to be me, didn't it? I just had to be the one that fell in a stupid hole! I bet Ma-chan and Ref are laughing at me now!" Faintly, she heard the giggles of her best female friend and the angry protests of her best male friend that she insisted on calling 'Ref'.

"Shut up Ref!" She growled, frowning at how mean her friends were to just leave her there and watch. "You guys suck!" She screamed again, slumping against the back of the hole. "Sometimes I wonder why I'm even friends with those little-"

"What are you doing down there, you blonde little fairy?!" A mocking voice asked, making Lucy groan.

"What are you doing down there, Celestial mage of Fairy Tail?" A politer voice spoke, but still held the same hostility as the first.

Lucy looked up to see two Sabertooth mages crouched over the hole, surprising her and making her jump and hit Sting with her head full on.

"What'd you do that for, blondie?!" Sting asked, pulling her out of the hole and pushing her to the ground. "Why'd you do that to someone who can kill you in less than a minute?" At that, the annoyed Lucy became hysterical and she began laughing like crazy, rolling around on the ground.

"You?! Beat me?! Hahahahaha, I'd love to be there the day that happens, Stingy Bee!" The said male's face reddened, but he was cut off before he could speak.

"Why do you speak like that? Sting-kun is the best!" Groaning, Lucy turned to the blonde's Exceed partner, who had been hiding behind Rogue with Frosch.

"UGH! MY LIFE JUST KEEPS GETTING BETTER AND BETTER!" She screamed, finally standing up and brushing the dirt off of her clothes. "First I get kicked out, then I get ditched by my best friend when we were supposed to play, and I quote, "The best game of Hide and Seek, ever!", and then I meet two Sabertooth guys on Fairy Tail's island! Wait-how are you guys here? You aren't a part of Fairy Tail!" at the end of her mini rant, Lucy was facing the two shocked Dragon Slayers with her hand on her hips.

"Jeez, blondie, calm down! We're here because a little floating girl came past and told us to go to Fairy Tail's island and look in every hole we saw; she gave us temporary marks." The other blonde stated, coming face to face with her.

"Why would you two, the Dragon Slayers that think they know everything, follow a little girl's orders?" Before his partner could pounce on the now laughing Lucy, Rogue pulled him back and responded coldly.

"She threatened to take our Exceeds away for a week, and give them back with bucket loads of fish that will probably go off, and because of our sensitive noses, it'll smell weird." Lucy stopped laughing and turned back to the guys with a curious expressions.

"So she made you look in every hole?"

"Yes!" The ever enthusiastic Sting replied.

"Ugh, sorry guys! I bet that she did that to cheer me up after what happened to me in Fairy Tail!" At that, the Twins became curious, even more so when Rogue spotted that she had no mark and told Sting. What could have made her leave the 'nakama guild'?

After a thorough explanation about what had happened to her, the Twin Dragon Slayers were fuming. They had the nerve to wreck Sabertooth's place because a nakama had been kicked out, but they emotionally tortured one of the bubbliest girls in their guild and turned her into an emotional wreck; who the hell did that?! This created a tight bond between the three, all of the sympathy had made them close despite the time that they had been together. Natsu and Gajeel no longer held the respect of the two handsome Twins, and Lucy no longer held hostility towards the Third Generation Dragon Slayers.

"Ne, Lucy, would you ever join our guild?" Frosch asked looking at the girl hopefully. Lucy frowned at the idea first, and her new-found friends mistook it as doubt, and reassured her that she would be allowed.

Shaking her head, Lucy smiled. "No, it's not that, guys, but I think I'm gonna stay here for a while, maybe visit Fairy Tail..." They all sighed in disappointment, but respected her decision.

"Hey, guys, do you wanna come with me to my house?" Lucy asked, making everyone frown in confusion, although Rogue's face didn't seem to change.

"House?" Sting asked, hesitantly following Lucy before crashing into the girl when she stopped abruptly.

"Oh, yeah! That's it, I forget to tell you! When I left with Ref, my spirits became stronger and Virgo built a house for me, Aquarius always provides me with clean water, Cancer brings me new dresses instead of Virgo now and is my stylist, Aries helped with the beds and pillows along with all of the cloth based materials. Loke and Capricorn are my trainers, Scorpio helped make me a garden with Cancer, Gemini helps make me little plushies of everyone by modelling for me, Taurus helps with wood for the fire, and Sagittarius helps with target practice." By the time Lucy had finished explaining, they were inside her house already, getting comfortable.

"So, make yourselves at home, and food will be out in-OH SHIT! MA-CHAN'S GOING TO RUIN THE BACON!" Lucy had bolted out of her armchair and towards her kitchen at the first whiff of burnt food. Sting and Rogue were quick to follow her, their Exceed partners trailing behind. When Lucy had finally settled down after a strict lecture to Mavis on how to make bacon properly, she saw two curious faces.

"What?" She asked, annoyed that her afternoon had been ruined by her ghost friend.

"You-you like bacon as much as us!" Sting screamed, and suddenly, all three were enveloped in a conversation about bacon.

**~*Flashback End*~**

"So...You ended up talking about bacon?" The ever enthusiastic guild asked incredulously.

Nodding her head, Lucy smiled. "Yeah, it was a 3 hour long conversation..." Lucy laughed at everyone's surprised faces. "Well, bye now!" And all she left was a stunned guild, a laughing blonde Dragon Slayer, a smiling Shadow Dragon Slayer, and 2 over joyful Exceeds.


	6. Chapter 6

**Shattered Chapter 6**

"Ouch! Blon-Luce! What'd you do that for?!" Fake crying, Sting held his nose, rubbing it softly. Lucy's punch, when it needed to be, was almost as hard as her famous 'Lucy Kick!' that made even the strongest members in Fairy Tail cringe in fear.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because when I woke up, it looked like some crazy ass psychopath was here to kill me! What the hell would you do if you woke up and someone was in your bloody, arrogant face?!" Lucy was up by then, looking around for one of her 'favourite' books.

"I'm not arrogant! And I actually wouldn't mind if it was two hot girls in my fac-wait! How come you didn't hit Rogue?!" Sure enough, the quiet dragon slayer was sitting off to the side, quite happy that he was unharmed-not that he'd actually show it.

"Well maybe because he wasn't poking my face with a stick! Besides, Rogue is a nice, quiet gentleman, whereas you are a big buffoon that likes waking people up with a stick-a _stick_! He was also at least a meter away from my face, and calls my Luce or Lucy-unlike you, Sting, who was right up in my face this morning!" Rogue was holding back a slight smile now, watching his two friends bicker.

"Hey!" Sting cried out as he finally realised what the girl was looking for. "I call you Luce! I-I'm not a buffoon! I, um, I didn't just poke you with a stick! I chucked gravel at you too! So don't chuck that magic book at me!" Rogue facepalmed-not even bothering to hide it-when he realised that one of his best friends might not make it out alive because he was provoking Lucy. Lucy's punishment always consisted of a special kind of training-at least, that's what she called it. Her 'training' was chucking 2000 page hard cover books at people-most of the time Sting- and seeing how many they could dodge. Sting's highest was a zero, for Lucy's aim, when annoyed, was better than anything.

"Tch, gravel? Really, Sting? You're saying this when you're trying to save yourself? And you only call me Luce because you don't want to be punished, but I guess it's too late for that now..." Sting paled as he finally realised what he said. "Looks like time for training I see!" Lucy had found her extensive collection of magic books, and was now tapping the lightest of the 36 in her hands, looking towards Sting murderously. "Let's see if we can improve your average this time!"

Needless to say, Sting's average didn't improve, and he found himself with 36 bumps on his body, 37 when he was 'Lucy Kicked' out of the younger blonde's house.

"How come you weren't hurt?!" Sting growled as he watched his partner emerge from-what he like to call-the demon's house.

"I wasn't the one that thought chucking and poking her with objects would wake her up." Sting narrowed his eyes as he saw the slightly smug smile on his partner's usually impassive face. "Sting, do you really want to start a fight with me when you're in that condition, and Frosch and Lector are with Mavis?"

Sting stopped, and suddenly looked at his partner with wide eyes before running off as fast as his injured body would let him. "Lector, buddy, I'm coming to save you!"

* * *

"Ugh, some best friend he is..." Lucy grumbled as she finished her daily routine, picked up her keys, and headed towards the guild.

The blonde, however, soon regretted her decision as she was tackled the second she walked into the guild. "LUCY! Come, come! We wanna show you something!" Despite her tremendous strength, the young Goddess just couldn't find it in herself to say no to the pleas of her to best girl friends.

"Ugh, fine," She grumbled, not liking how she was being hit with a flying chair every third step that she took. "But if I find out that this is a prank, I'll tell Mira that Bickslow and Elfman proposed to you two, I'm planning the wedding, and I need some _assistance_, got that?" The two girls blushed furiously before realising the threat and stopping completely.

"L-Lucy-nee/L-Lucy...You wouldn't do that, would you?" They stuttered, but the moment they looked into her eyes, they knew that she would.

"Okay, okay! I give up!" Lisanna pouted as the brunette threw her hands up in defeat. "It's not a trap, okay! Don't get the She-Demon involved!"

Suddenly, the guild's brawl stopped, and a massive dark aura appeared behind Evergreen. "What was that, Ever?" The oh so sweet Mira asked innocently, despite her aura growing more demonic by the second. "Who is this 'She-Demon'?"

Instantly, Evergreen froze. "I, er, um...ehehe, I, um-"

"Nee-chan, aren't you meant to be helping with Lucy's surprise?" The brunette gave a sigh of relief as the demon matchmaker ran away, eyes widened.

"Thanks, Lis," She whispered, still breathing heavily from her encounter with Mira. "I owe you one."

"Sure do!" The two exchanged smiles, until...

"Have you all forgotten about me? Jeez, you guys are worse than Sting! I'll follow Mira, instead!" Before they could comprehend what was happening, the impatient blonde had disappeared, her two friends running after her.

"Lucy-nee/Lucy don't! It's not ready ye-watch out! Lucy-nee/Lucy, are you alrig-KYYAAAAA!" The two girls were joined by Mira in their squeal of happiness, and they all had their cameras out, clicking madly. The scene in front of them was too cute!

Lucy had run straight into the hallway, ignoring her friends' pleas to stop, and ran smack-bang into someone! It seemed that Lady Luck wasn't on her side today, for she had run into Freed. And. Landed. Right. On. Top. Of. Him.

That wasn't what made the three girls scream, however. It was the fact that Lucy was straddling Freed, while their lips were touching ever so slightly.

"Lucy!" The girl jumped off of Freed instantly, and turned to one of her former best friends. "Blonde haired blue eyed babies! Green haired brown eyed babies!" She fell to the ground once again, this time in exasperation, and came face to face with Freed one more time.

"My, my, Lucy, I didn't know that you wanted me that badly," In all truth, the Rune mage knew it was an accident-a happy accident for him, anyways-but just couldn't resist the perfect opportunity to tease her. "Mira over there seems to be fantasizing something...Would you like to make it a reality?" The blonde had turned bright red, and the Rune mage let out a small chuckle as the girls squealed happily.

"Ooh, Lucy~!" Evergreen had brought out her fan, and was fanning herself very dramatically. "It seems to be getting hot in here~!"

"Reality! My dreams _will_ become a reality!" The long white haired girl punched her fist in the air, and began marching around. "Reality!"

"Lucy-nee, have fun~!" Lisanna was holding back her giggles with one of her hands, now.

"Remember to use protection, 'kay?" And she burst out laughing, not being able to hold herself together after Evergreen's joke.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**I am sincerely sorry for my lame attempt at humor. Oh, and FairyFreak38? LucyXHeartifiliaXFan? My mum says that I can keep my laptop because I won the Dux Trophy-meaning I'm the smartest person in Grade 7! Yay! Truthfully I thought I wouldn't win because I suck at science and technology, when Josh was really good, but the rest of Grade 7 thought differently. They said they _knew_ I was going to win, and I'm happy that I did! I get my laptop! I don't have to write my stories on my iPod anymore! **


End file.
